Destiny Bound by Fate
by NonyaBusiness
Summary: Though I have other stories to focus on, I felt the need to get this one out. Rated T for um... well just in case. It's categorized as supernatural for... well reasons you'll read in the SUMMARY INSIDE, and humor because I think it's funny, if you think it is too, then... bonus. Please, no flames! Please Read, Enjoy, and Review, I own nothing, but OC and partially plot.


"I own nothing," I say. "Though I should probably focus on my other stories... Oh well!"

"W-what?! She actually said it instead of one of us?" Darren asks.

"You lie," Steve says, running into the room.

"No! I swear it's the truth."

"Read, Enjoy, and Review... and you two get out! Let them read on!" I bark before I sigh. "Remind me never to do this again..."

We leave for you to read.

* * *

**Synopsis:**

**It's well known that Desmond Tiny fears nothing and is feared by everything, but it seems that even the most powerful man in the world is scared of one thing... Fate, something even more powerful than Destiny. The one representing Fate is the opposite of Desmond Tiny: young tall, dark haired, cream-colored skin, and beautiful beyond compare as well as caring, sweet, and warms the hearts of others instead of chills them. The only thing that's the same is the fact that they both wear shades and when they don't their eyes are the same silvery gold color. What everyone can't find out is why is Desmond so afraid. Is she more devious than Mr. Tiny himself? Or perhaps she's just as good as she claims to be...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise!**

Desmond Tiny stands in the Hall of Princes telling about the Lord of Vampires when the doors open with a loud bang to reveal a woman striding in with long ebony hair, cream-colored skin, and shades covering her eyes. There is a warm aura about her that calms those in the room slightly, but Desmond is still there so she can't calm them completely, but it seems to be just enough for them not to suspect her. It seems the only one completely tense is Desmond Tiny himself, someone that everyone fears and those in the room are wondering if they should be afraid too.

"Desmond Letartus Tiny you are _not _doing this again are you?" she demands, marching to the man.

The small man lowers his gaze to her feet. "Hello, Fate," he mutters. "What're you doing here?"

"I am cleaning up your mess, that is what I am doing," she snaps before she rubs her forehead. "How many people have you caused the deaths of here?"

"I prefer not to speak here," Desmond whispers.

She looks up sharply, making everyone flinch. "No! We are speaking of this here," she says, the walls of the Hall of Princes cracking at her sharp voice and then she sighs and walks towards the wall and she touches it, causing a soft glow to form where the cracks are and they mend themselves. "To think you would use dragon's eggshells in this dimension, Desmond. How many nests did you take the broken bits from... or rather how many babies not live to become hatchlings?"

"Why must we discuss it here?" he asks with a sigh, glancing at the vampires in the room who silently watch, confused. "Can we not do this in a private place?"

"Is this not private? I can always discuss it on national TV," she says.

Desmond grunts. "Fine..."

"How many? Both of them."

"... 12,353... and 52," he mutters.

She pinches the bridge of her nose with her forefinger, middle finger, and thumb. "How many human?"

"... 12,237," he admits.

"Less than last time... Luckily I have gotten here before you've caused major damage... and do not think I do not know about my niece and nephews," she adds, crossing her arms. "Now... have you already started a war?"

He stays quiet.

"Nearly... I see... Well, obviously there are two who have caught your interest for certain reasons... names?"

Desmond's glasses flash and for a moment there are two boys, one for each eye. On his right eye is a dark haired boy, one that happens to be sitting on a throne, the other is a light haired boy who she knows is elsewhere. Had anyone been standing next to her they would see too, but she is the only one that spots it. The vampires shift and strain to hear, but there is nothing to be heard, only to be seen so they do not now. Instead they're left with a thirst, but not for life sustaining water or blood, but the thirst for curiosity. Her eyebrows raise and the names of the two boys are known to her. Then the most shocking thing for anyone alive happens.

Fate slaps Destiny in the face.

Destiny looks up at Fate with a locked jaw. "Fate," he says lowly, in a tone that makes those around him shake, save for Fate, because of the sheer anger in it.

"Do _not _say it... I have cleaned up your messes for too many millennium. You are cleaning up your mess this time and I will be here to be sure of that!" she growls, pointing at him. "Do you understand?"

Desmond nods. "Yes..."

"Good," she growls, grabbing his hand and dragging him almost to the door when she stops, almost as if _just_ realizing that there are others in the room, turns around and smiles pleasantly. "I'm sorry for my intrusion, but Desmond must be dealt with. I will tell you what Desmond was going to say later. Also to the elders, there is a present in your rooms that may be of some use. Whether you use it tonight, tomorrow, or next month, it is your choice, but for a few of you I recommend you use it soon."

"What is your name, madam?" the eldest Prince asks, realizing her eyes focus on him when she said that last part.

"I am Fate," she says, taking off her shades to reveal silvery golden eyes.

Desmond took off his own glasses with a heavy sigh to reveal eyes much like her own. "Can we leave?" he demands as he looks up at her.

"I suppose so. Goodbye," she says before walking out as she puts her shades back on.

The young Prince, Darren Shan being his name, slumps in his chair and smiles. "She's beautiful..." he sighs.

"Yes, but why is Mr. Tiny afraid of her? It must be for good reason," the eldest Prince, Paris Skyle is his name, reminds.

"What's that present she mentioned?" Darren questions. "Is it safe?"

Everyone shrugs. No one know about this mysterious Fate, but hopefully they will soon...


End file.
